Innocence
by ElissaCousland
Summary: While exploring Oerba's orphanage, Hope finds something.  A cool something. Something that vibrates. Was it left behind by a certain pair of Pulsians? Mild Fanille.


Author's Note: I love LJ prompts! ;)

-Innocence-

"Um…hey…guys…?" Hope called out.

The others were exploring what was left of the dilapidated old orphanage. The young boy held the object he'd found carefully in his hands. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

It was long, and rather large, silver in color, with a metallic sheen to its smooth surface, but it looked like it was plastic. And it appeared to look something like…a rocket…or some kind of space-ship, as it was rounded gently at one end.

_Wow, cool! _He thought.

He started to imagine it was a ship crafted to travel to outer-space. "Launch team, standby. We have lift-off." Hope said amusedly. He "flew" the "ship" through the air with his hand, making whooshing sounds as he let his imagination play out to his hearts' content.

_I wonder what this button does?_

A smile lit the boy's face, as the object's main feature revealed itself to him. It started to vibrate in his hands.

_This is the coolest toy, ever!_

"May-day! May-day! We're going down!" He exclaimed as he simulated a nose-dive and then made an explosion sound as his newfound toy hit the floor. "Hehe" he chuckled doing it over and over again.

"Hey, kid, whatcha got the-Oh…migod!" Snow walked into the orphanage's main bedroom and saw Hope playing amongst the rows of beds with what appeared to be…(if he wasn't mistaken, and he was pretty damned sure he wasn't)…a _vibrator_!

Snow put his hand over his mouth, to cover up his guffaws as he fled the room and burst out in laughter. Sazh was on his way to the doorway, and passed Snow's retreating, laughing form. The older man eyed Snow suspiciously, then he paused when he got to the doorway. Sazh Katzroy did a slow and emphatic face palm. He shook his head with his hand still over face and walked away.

"What's going on?" Vanille asked as she and Fang made their way to the room where Hope's initial call had come from. Both Oerban's paused in the doorway, their eyes glancing at the boy, incredulous and wide.

"Fang…is…that…?" Vanille started.

The huntress could only nod her head as Hope amused himself with their old toy.

"What is he _doing_ with it?" Vanille asked worriedly in a low voice.

"Looks like…he's…_playing_ with it," Fang offered.

This did nothing to assuage Vanille's fears. "You don't think…he _knows_, do you?"

Fang shrugged, " I don't really think so, but…"

Vanille blushed slightly, thinking that Hope knew what the thing really was and he was just teasing them all. Not that it mattered, though. Sazh and Snow had already seen plenty enough, and the Pulsian's embarrassment would continue for days, every time she locked eyes with either of the men.

Loud, stomping footsteps broke her attention away from the self-entertained boy.

"Did you find anything useful?" Lightning's voice echoed in response to Hope's call, as she came down the hallway.

She paused, completely slack-jawed, when she saw what Hope was doing. Then her eyes narrowed perceptibly at the snickering Pulsians.

"Hope!" Lightning shouted, startling the boy.

He looked up at her innocently. "Look what I found, Light!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Can I keep it?"

"Don't touch that! You don't know where it's been!" The soldier practically shouted at him.

Fang eyed Vanille sidelong and the ginger-haired girl blushed hotly, her face and neck turning a deep crimson. They both knew _exactly _where it's been.

"Aw, let the boy have his fun, Light," Fang coaxed, her tone dripping with sheer amusement.

Lightning turned back and glared at the Pulsians in turn.

"This is the coolest toy, _ever_, Light!" Hope argued, continuing to do his space-ship thing with it.

It was too much. Even for the ever-stoic soldier. A choked snort escaped her lips as they began to twitch upward. She turned away, shaking her head as she walked off. Fang chuckled and Vanille giggled as they turned and left Hope to his own amusement. _If he only knew… _Fang thought to herself, imagining the boy's horrified reaction if he realized what it really was that he was playing with.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed, Fang crept silently through the orphanage to Hope's room. She quietly "borrowed" the "spaceship" from his pack and returned to the room she was sharing with Vanille for the night, before the party moved on the next morning.

Vanille was fast asleep, but Fang knew just how to wake her. She pressed the button at the base of the "spaceship" to turn it on, fascinated that after all this time, it still even _worked_. It hummed gently in her hands. Fang reached down and pulled Vanille's skirt up. She moved her underwear aside with her free hand.

Vanille awoke to a pleasurably familiar sensation. Her eyes locked with Fang's and a small sound escaped her throat. Fang smiled down at her, cupping her face in one hand, and to the two lovers, it could have been five hundred years ago, for it was here, in this very room, in this very bed, with this very toy, that they first made love.

Vanille sighed and pulled Fang down into a gentle, but passionate kiss. _Best toy ever_, Fang thought with a smirk.


End file.
